xbox360livefandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition
Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition is the Xbox 360 version of Minecraft developed by 4J Studios in conjunction with Mojang and Microsoft Studios. Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition''was announced at the 2011 E3 conference by Notch and Microsoft and was released on May 9th, 2012 on Xbox Live Arcade. It is priced at 1600 Microsoft Points.[4] The ''Xbox 360 Edition introduces new features such as a simpler crafting system, in-game tutorials, and split-screen multiplayer as well as online multiplayer for up to eight players over Xbox LIVE. Notch has stated that the Xbox 360 will be the sole console provider of Minecraft.[5] As with all Xbox 360 games, updates to "Minecraft" will be free of charge. The objective of the game remains the same as its original computer and Pocket Edition ''counterparts, where players can build virtual realities in a sandbox-like environment. There is no preset goal; the player may choose to set their own goals. For the most part, the ''Xbox 360 Edition of the game is almost identical to the PC edition but with few apparent differences,[6] but was released in an earlier version equivalent to the PC version Beta 1.6.6, than the current PC version at the time of release, 1.2.5. Differences from PC edition The Xbox 360 Edition was released based on an earlier version of the PC edition (Beta 1.6.6), and therefore lacked some items and features, such as sprinting. The first major update occurred on June 15, 2012, fixing minor bugs and adding minor features; it does not have a PC equivalent. The second major update occurred on October 16, 2012, adding features fromBeta 1.8. *The Xbox 360 Edition doesn't make use of the standard crafting interface as in the original version, but still has similarities to the PC's 2x2 and 3x3 crafting grids. The interface doesn't require the Player to place items in the correct place in a crafting menu, but simply shows the blocks required to craft the selected item, and crafts it if the Player has enough blocks. *The game features split-screen functionality,[7] however an HDTV with a Component or HDMI cable required for Split-Screen play. Split-screen functionality works with a VGA connection to a PC monitor as well as HDMI-to-DVI cables to a PC monitor. Up to 4 players can play in split screen*, as well as the possibility to play 8-person online multiplayer game modes in split-screen. *The Xbox 360 Edition includes a tutorial mode not included in the PC version of the game. This tutorial leads the player through the basics of digging and placing blocks, crafting, as well as building their first house to survive the night (video). *You cannot change a world's difficulty while in game. You can however change it when you select the world that you want to play. *You always begin a new world with a map. *Unlike the PC version, each world in the Xbox 360 Edition is currently limited to 862 by 862 blocks. This is approximately the size of an in-game map. It is expected, but unknown if the world size will be increased along with the updates that will bring the Xbox 360 Edition up to date with the PC version. *Unlike the PC edition in which players have the ability to use any image file as their skin, the Xbox 360 Edition only allows players to choose from one of the skins available as default or from downloadable content.